


00QAD LDWS 2017

by brookebond



Category: 00QAD, James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Star Trek - Freeform, poor laptop, q is rather messy, watching tv together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: My submissions for the 00QADLDSW





	1. The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I never actually finished this but I thought I could still put the two I did do into this collection because I am proud of them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Space  
> 250 word limit

“You actually enjoy watching this?” Bond asked, shooting Alex an incredulous look.

“It’s not too bad.” Alex shrugged.

“He’s in space and all he ever drinks is Earl Grey, hot.” Bond’s words making it seem as though hot tea was the worst thing in the world.

“And the whole ‘make it so’,” Danny joined in, happy to make fun of Q’s favourite character.

“If I hear one more bad word about Picard, I will erase you all,” Q cut in. It had been his idea to treat everyone to his favourite show. It hadn’t been his idea to start pointing out everything ridiculous thing. “Honestly, James, you know where the door is.”

“Don’t be like that.” Bond pulled Q tighter against him, pressing a kiss to his head.

“This is the last time I share anything with you lot,” Q huffed.

Every weekend they all watched something. Whether it was a movie or show, the four of them spent their Sunday’s together curled up on the couch. It was Q’s favourite day of the week, even if he was being ganged up on.

“I like it,” Alex said, smiling at Q when he looked over.

“Alex can stay. You other two can bugger off,” Q muttered, nuzzling into Bond.

“You can pretend you don’t love us, Q, but we know better,” Danny said, crawling over to join the cuddle.

Q smiled softly as Alex joined them as well, pressing Danny and Q between the two agents.

Sunday’s were the best.


	2. Poor Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not the laptop”  
> 200 words max  
> Challenge: Dialogue only

“Did you get the pictures?”

“Mmmm… Yes. Who would have thought our beloved quartermaster had a penchant for lace?”

“If you show anyone—”

“I wouldn’t dare, pet.”

“Good.”

“Have you opened my gift yet?”

“The email? I’m looking at it now.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“—”

“You are, aren’t you? God that’s hot.”

“—”

“Talk to me, Q. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“James…”

“Shall I tell you what to do?”

“Please.”

“If I was there, I’d have you splayed out in one of those little lacy things you seem to like.”

“Oh yes. The red ones.”

“Mmmm yes, those were my favourite. Would you hold still or would I have to tie you up? I know you love the feel of my silk ties restraining you.”

“Please… Oh James—”

“That’s it, Q. I love hearing you fall apart. Imagine me there, between your legs, tongue pressing into you.”

“Oh James… I’m going to—”

“Come for me.”

“James!”

“Yes, you’re perfect Q... Oh God...”

“—”

“—”

“Shit…”

“What’s wrong?”

“The laptop got in the way.”

“Oh, Q... Not the laptop. Come’s so hard to clean. What will Danny say?”

“Shut up.”

“It was Alex’s again, wasn’t it?”


End file.
